


The Family That Skates Together Stays Together

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family time, Ice Skating, birthday celebration, klutzy Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: It's Jenny's birthday, and she wants to celebrate by going ice skating.  The Doctor's in favor of this until he finds out he's expected to skate as well.Much falling ensues.





	The Family That Skates Together Stays Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Today's prompt - Skating.

“Absolutely not,” the Doctor said firmly, staring ahead with a palpable horror. “Rose!  Have you lost your mind?  I can't do this!”

Swallowing hard, he straightened his bowtie before turning to his wife, who all but clobbered him with the puppy dog eyes.

“Please, Doctor?  If not for me, then for Jenny?  You said you'd do anything she wanted for her birthday.”

“That didn't include ice skating!”  He half shouted as Rose shushed him.  “This is a very bad idea,” he stage whispered, making sure their daughter couldn't hear.

“Oh, it'll be fun,” Rose cajoled through gritted teeth.

He stared at her in disbelief. “Rose, this body is a klutz. I fell over my own shoes yesterday, remember?”

She did - one moment he'd been walking beside her, the next he was sprawled on the ground, bum in the air.  It had taken hours for her to stop giggling.  “I know, love, but I'll stay with you. Come on, chin up.”

He scowled at her, though he quickly donned a bright grin when Jenny bounced up.

“Ready yet?”  The girl chirped, before seeing the skates still in his hands.  Her face fell, and the Doctor gave in.

“I just need to find somewhere to sit to put these on,” he told her, and his two favorite blondes lit up with happiness.

“Great!  I'm going to go warm up.”  Jenny got on the ice easily, a graceful glide that had her father seething in jealousy. His previous body might have been able to handle the ice, but this one?

“Come on,” Rose pulled him towards a bench, dropping to her knees and beginning to unlace his boots.

“While you're down there,” he half joked, making Rose roll her eyes.

“Maybe tonight if you're good,” she promised.

“Fine,” he crossed his arms as she replaced his boots with the skates. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at how closely he resembled an oversized sulking toddler.

Finally finished, she stood up and offered her hand.  He took it grudgingly, automatically lacing their fingers together as they headed slowly for the ice.  Rose was grateful the rink was fully enclosed, and kept him between herself and the wall so he could hold on as they wobbled along.

They had just made it around the first curve when Jenny skated up, flying to a stop in front of them and sending shaved ice everywhere. “How's it going?”

Looking up at her, the Doctor opened his mouth just as his foot slipped; he went down hard taking Rose with him, leaving them a tangled mess of limbs.

Lying on his back, he looked up at the clear sky above him and sighed. “Jenny?”

“Yes, Dad?”

“Next year, let's just go to a beach, yeah?”

-

Twenty minutes later he was finally starting to get the hang of it, the shuffles becoming short glides on the blades.  He could see Rose growing frustrated as she sent longing looks at their daughter as she skated by effortlessly.

“Go.”

“What?”  Rose turned to him, startled, almost knocking them both down.

“Go skate, love.  I’m fine on my own.”

She snorted, a fond smile on her face.  “You so are not.  I don’t want to abandon you.”

“Rose,” was all he said, and she sighed.

“Fine, but I’m not leaving you alone.”  Turning, it was only a few seconds before she spotted their daughter.  “Jenny!”

“You want me to watch him?”  She asked knowingly as she skated up.

“Could you?  I just want to do a few laps.”

“I’m right here,” the Doctor reminded them in a huff.  He was roundly ignored.

“Take your time, I could use the break.  Come on, Dad.”  Jenny carefully eased herself under his arm, helping hold him up.  Rose immediately took off, practically flying over the ice.

“I’m sorry,” Jenny said suddenly when they’d made it several yards.

“For what?”  The Time Lord resolutely kept his eyes on his feet; looking up only caused trouble.

“That you’re not having a good time.”  It was said so sincerely, and sadly, that he made her stop so he could look at her.

“Oh, darling, don’t worry about that.  This is what you wanted for your birthday.”

“I know,” she fidgeted with the sleeve of her jumper.  “But I wanted to do something we could all enjoy together.  I didn’t think you’d have such a problem with it.”

“This body isn’t made to be on ice,” he shrugged, before pulling her close.  “Jenny, it’s not a problem.  I’ll be fine on my own, go skate with Mum for a bit.”

“Are you sure?”  Biting her lip as she was, he was awestruck again at how much she resembled Rose in looks and manner.  They may never know how much of Rose’s genetic material made it into the girl, but he’d bet the TARDIS at least some had.

When he nodded, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before she took off after Rose, leaving him by himself to survey the rink.

“Geronimo?”

-

“Did you know how much he was going to hate this?”  Jenny asked as she skated arm in arm with Rose.

Her mother hesitated.  “I knew his balance was going to be an issue,” she admitted.  “But I also know how much he loves you.”

“You should have said something,” Jenny huffed, glancing over in time to see her father windmill his arms in a bid to stay upright, barely managing to do so.

Rose shrugged.  “Don’t worry about it.  Are you having fun?”  Jenny nodded.  “That’s all that matters.”

“Okay,” the girl agreed reluctantly.  “Can you skate like the Olympics?”

Rose laughed.  “No.  I can do some small jumps and such, but I just like being able to glide along the ice, feel the wind against my face.”

“Like running?”

“Exactly.”  Rose beamed at her daughter.

“Me too.”  Jenny grinned back, before sending the Doctor another pitiful look.  “Think we should put him out of his misery?”

“Absolutely.  And don’t worry – I’m sure the TARDIS’ll be willing to put together a rink for you somewhere,” Rose promised as they skated up to where he was sulking on the ice, legs spread out in front of him.

“Done?”  She asked rhetorically, the two working together to lever the Time Lord to his feet.

“Please?”

“Yes, Dad.  Wouldn’t want you to break a hip or anything,” Jenny deadpanned.

He scowled at her but didn’t argue, just grateful to finally get off the ice.  They led him right to the TARDIS, which was parked conveniently next to the rink.  Opening the door, Rose smirked to find rubber mats leading inside to a bench in the middle of the entryway.

“Right, inside, skates off.  How about we finish this with some hot cocoa and a movie?”

Rose smiled at the two resounding yeses she received, and pulled the door shut behind her.


End file.
